ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezton
Ezra Starr & Ashton West are an American professional wrestling tag team, best known for their work in WCW. The two are also a real life couple. WCW On August 13th, 2008, Ezra Starr signed with the revived WCW. After a series of appearances, he would make his in-ring debut on August 31st, where he captured the Cruiserweight Championship in a Gauntlet Match. On September 28th, Ashton West also signed with WCW. Having seen some of her previous work, Ezra requested the chance to work with her. The two appeared in a short series of scenes in which they built up their relationship, which they also coincidentally were doing off camera as well. Debut Ashton's WCW debut would also be the debut of her and Ezra as a team, on the October 6th edition of Nitro, where they defeated the Holy Messiahs. The rest was slowly pieced together as both Ashton and Starr began appearing ringside in each others matches, with both of them occassionally helping each other with underhanded tactics behind the referee's back. They appeared to be best suited by one another, and quickly garnered a "hate to love them" type of reputation from the fans. The Solution Ezra had already formed a tag team with Nick Slater, known as the ESNS Connection. Nick was also in an on and off screen relationship with WCW Women's Champion Heather Mackenzie. The two men officially brought their female counterparts into the fold, as they formed the first mainstream two male, two female stable, naming it The Solution. New-Age Wrestling On November 20th, it was speculated that WCW co-owner Ciara Cage, reportedly frustrated with other behind the scenes situations, sold the WCW name back to Vince McMahon, therefore terminating all the contracts in the process. On the same day, after they were given the news that their contracts had been terminated, all four members of The Solution (along with several other WCW talents) decided to join the upstart independent federation, New-Age Wrestling. Ezra was the first talent officially signed to the company, on November 20th. On December 5th, at NAW's first Friday Night Fury, Ezra won his debut match against Zach Halo, while Ashton also was victorious in her debut against Colbie Stevens. The next week, Ezra and Ashton would once again be victorious over Adam Johnson and Grace Taylor, respectively. A few days later, the announcement was made that NAW would not be continuing on when the MSN circuit closed. Ultimate Pro Wrestling2k After a two month absence over the holidays, on February 5th, 2009, both West and Starr signed to a new upcoming promotion UPW2k. Both of their debut matches were on the February 8th Special Edition of Anarchy. Ezra defeated Bo Williams, while Ashton teamed up with Solution stablemate Heather Mackenzie against Angel Evans in a handicap match. The two completely dominated, and Ashton debuted her new move, OhEMMGee. A few days later, both West and Starr decided to leave the company citing that the competition there "Wasn't even in their league...". On February 20th, 2009 the two were officially released of their contracts. However sources claim that West decided to take some time out from her career to return to her hometown of Detroit, where her and Starr have recently set up a home, to reconcile differences with her family. Fusion Wrestling Alliance Reborn In mid-February 2009, rumors surfaced that all members of The Solution were planning their comeback. No confirmation had been given from any of the stable members themselves, but on March 10th, FWAR's website announced that all four members of The Solution had joined the roster, signifying the definite return of the team. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Celebrity Status'' Suplex (Ezra)/ Over Castle (Ashton) Combo **''Shoot 'Em Up'' Headscissors (Ashton) into Superkick (Ezra) *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Stretch Armstrong'' Fujiwara Armbar **Jumping Double Cutter **Sandwich Dropkicks *'Entrance Music' **'"My Baby" by Juke Kartel (current)' **'"Flashing Lights" by Kanye West (current, with The Solution)' Win - Loss Record WCW: 1-0 - 100% win average Overall: 1-0 - 100% win average Personal Life Ezra and Ashton currently live together in West's hometown of Detroit, MI. In December 2008, Ashton was spotted wearing a ring, which is an exact replica of Ezra Starr's. It has been said it was a gift to her for her 23rd birthday. She's been known to switch it back and forth from her ring finger to her index, however they insist that they are certainly not engaged, she just simply wears it to "intimidate other guys" when Starr isn't around. Praise In Public The two are notorious for singing each other's praises in front of the camera, but have also had no problems doing the same in out of character interviews. Despite Ashton's awareness of his past divorce with Alexandra Wolfe, the two have now been dating for the past five months. When asked about it, she replied: "He's the male version of myself, and I couldn't ask for anything more. The past doesn't matter, everyone makes mistakes. If we didn't, we wouldn't be human. I have nothing against Xander, she was a huge part of his life back then, but I'm part of his life now. I could be the jealous girlfriend, but that's not me. I have every trust in Ez and I'm more than happy the two are on speaking terms again." In a seperate interview, almost the same question was asked to him, in which he summed up with: "The thing with Xander was like, yeah, she took care of me, and she cared about me. But that person that she was with, that wasn't really me, it was just a shell, ya know? How can someone be that heavily under the influence, and still claim to really be themselves? So then after the divorce and everything, we talked again, and I didn't feel like she could appreciate the real me, and that's fine. I'm better off for it, because in turn, I ended up with Ashton, which couldn't have happened any more perfectly. She's beyond great. You know how everyone has that idea in their head of the perfect person for them, physically, personally, all of that? For me, that's what she is, and then some. I couldn't possibly be any luckier in that department." Miscellaneous Facts The two have a combined record of 41-4, with Ezra being 34-3 and Ashton being 7-1. Category:Tag Teams